2032 US Presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The 2032 US Presidential election is scheduled on November 7th 2032. Incumbent President Jon Huntsman is ineligible to seek a new term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Republican candidate Paul Ryan and the Democratic candidate Joseph Patrick Kennedy III. Republican Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Paul Ryan, U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice-Presidential candidate, presidential candidate in 2016 and in 2024 (Nominee) *Bobby Jindal, U.S. Senator from Louisiana since 2021, Governor of Louisiana from 2007 to 2015 *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator from Kentucky since 2011 Eight years after his loss to Jon Huntsman in the 2024 primaries in second position, Paul Ryan makes another bid for President. He's seen as the favorite GOP candidate in the primaries. His main challengers are Bobby Jindal, Senator from Louisiana, and Rand Paul, Senator from Kentucky. There is 2300 delegates to be chosen. To win the Republican Presidential nomination, a candidate must win 1150 delegates. During his campaign, Paul Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee twenty years ago. Bobby Jindal attacks Ryan for being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate. Ryan replied by saying that despite the fact he was the running mate of James M. Cox, a losing presidential candidate from the Democratic Party in 1920, Franklin Delano Roosevelt won the presidency twelve years later. Jindal replied by saying « Congressman, you are no Franklin Delano Roosevelt! ». In the beginning of the race, the electors' choice between Paul Ryan and Bobby Jindal is tough. These two candidates are the clear front runners in the 2032 primaries. Paul Ryan wins the Republican nomination in early April, two months before John P. Kennedy III gets the Democratic nomination. He won 1394 delegates, 33 states and 53% of the popular vote. He selects Suzana Martinez, former Governor of New Mexico, as his running mate to win more Hispanic votes. The Republican National Convention is located in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Results: Paul Ryan - 1566 delegates, 37 states, 53% of the popular vote Bobby Jindal - 784 delegates, 14 states, 34% of the popular vote Rand Paul - 53 delegates, 0 states, 13% of the popular vote Democratic Presidential Primaries: Candidates: *Joseph Patrick Kennedy III, U.S. Senator from Massachusetts since 2031, U.S. Representative from Massachusetts from 2013 to 2031, grandnephew of John F. Kennedy (Nominee) *Michelle Obama, U.S. Senator from Illinois since 2017, First Lady from 2009 to 2017 *Chelsea Clinton, U.S. Representative from Arkansas since 2025, daughter of Bill Clinton *Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio The Kamala Harris' defeat in the 2028 presidential election has whetted appetites within the Democratic Party. Joseph Patrick Kennedy, grandnephew of former President John F. Kennedy, enters to the race. Michelle Obama, former First Lady and Senator of Illinois, does the same. The other candidates are Chelsea Clinton, Representative from Arkansas and daughter of former President Bill Clinton and the 2016 Democratic presidential nominee Hillary Clinton, and Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio. It is a very tough race. Kennedy runs on the John F. Kennedy's presidential record and represents his granduncle's legacy. Michelle Obama does the same for her husband, former President Barack Obama. Chelsea Clinton does the same for his father. Julian Castro, a Hispanic politician from Texas, also represents a hope for the Democratic Party. With the John F. Kennedy's fight against racism many years ago and the fact that Michelle Obama is black and she's the wife of a former President divides the African-American vote between Kennedy and Obama. Polls are pretty tied between the two candidates. As usual, the first three states to hold a primary are Iowa, New Hampshire and South Carolina. Kennedy wins Iowa and New Hampshire but loses South Carolina to Michelle Obama. There is 4292 delegates to be selected. To win the Democratic nomination, a candidate must win 2147 delegates. None of the four Democratic hopefuls gets through the magical number of delegates to win the nomination, but the results are closed between Kennedy (1814 delegates, 21 states and 43% of the popular vote) and Obama (1757 delegates, 21 states and 41% of the popular vote). Julian Castro, who dropped out of the race in February endorses Kennedy and donate him all of his 151 delegates. Chelsea Clinton, who dropped out in late March, endorses Kennedy and Michelle Obama and donate each of them the half of her delegates. So Kennedy finally wins the Democratic Presidential nomination in mid-June with 2250 delegates against 2042 for Obama. He selects Julian Castro as his running mate. The Democratic National Convention is located in San Diego, California. Results: Joseph P. Kennedy III - 1814 delegates, 21 states, 43% of the popular vote Michelle Obama - 1757 delegates, 21 states, 41% of the popular vote Chelsea Clinton - 570 delegates, 8 states, 15% of the popular vote Julian Castro - 151 delegates, 1 state, 11% of the popular vote Final delegate count at the national convention: Joseph P. Kennedy - 2250 delegates Michelle Obama - 2042 delegates Chelsea Clinton - 0 delegate (endorsed Kennedy and Obama and donnate each of them the half of her delegates) Julian Castro - 0 delegate (endorsed Kennedy and donnate him all of his 151 delegates) Campaign: The polls gave advantage to Kennedy between June and August. By August, the polls are more tied between Kennedy and Ryan. As he did during the primaries, Kennedy runs on the John F. Kennedy's presidential record and promises to use the same policies as his granduncle. Paul Ryan runs on his experience in economy and in budget and on his past as Vice-Presidential nominee twenty years ago. The fact that the two candidates are Catholics divided the Catholic vote. The fact that both Suzana Martinez and Julian Castro are Hispanics divided the Hispanic vote. The election is scheduled on November 7th 2032. Joseph P. Kennedy III is elected President of the United States, defeating Paul Ryan, by winning 279 great electors, 21 states and 50% of the popular vote against 259 great electors, 30 states and 48% of the popular vote for Ryan. He's inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States on January 20th 2033. Julian Castro becomes his Vice-President. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016 Category:US elections 2032